He Shoots, She Scores
by TFA Summer Fantasy Contest
Summary: When Bella saw Edward for the first time, she became obsessed. What will she do to make sure Edward is hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: He Shoots, She Scores**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: When Bella saw Edward for the first time, she became obsessed. What will she do to make sure Edward is hers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, but I can make them act out my fantasy.**

I knew I shouldn't be here. But it was getting harder and harder to stay away. So, night after night I was here, staring, watching, drooling, dreaming and lusting after him. I was entranced, mesmerized by the power and speed he possessed. He was in the zone, so focused on what he was doing; he was oblivious to me being there.

Standing here, it was easy to think about how I found myself in this place at this moment. It all started out innocent. I moved to Forks, wanting to spend time with my father, Charlie, before I left for college. So, I decided that the last two years of high school I would spend in this dreary, rain infested town. I settled in, made a few friends, life was calm and easy. Well until I saw him. Then I was a woman possessed, I hardly knew myself anymore.

It was the first hockey game of the season and my friends, Alice and Rosalie dragged me with them. I wasn't a big sports fan, much to Charlie's dismay. But I guess in Forks, hockey is a big thing. So I reluctantly went with my girls.

We had seats that were a few rows from ice level, we could see everything and I had to admit there was an excitement in the air. I watched as the players came out prior to the game to do warm ups and stretches. I admired the athleticism of everyone on the ice. They way they could skate and pivot on a dime was impressive. The sheer power in their arms as they took shooting practice made me take notice.

What happened next is something I would remember for the rest of my days. He skated to the side closest to us and took off his helmet to talk to a teammate and I swear I stopped breathing. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had a strong profile, hard jaw, straight nose, high cheekbones. His hair was the craziest shade of bronze, copper maybe. It was hard to tell, his helmet had flattened his hair and the sweat he had worked up made it look darker. When he turned more towards us I saw that he had the most stunning green eyes and a lopsided smirk that made my panties instantly wet.

I was turned on by a complete stranger. My eyes hungrily devoured the sight of him, taking in the casual way he moved his skates back and forth on the ice and the absolute ease in which he projected himself. The back of his jersey read CULLEN with the number 13 blazoned in black lettering.

Suddenly I was roused from my blatant eye fuck of a guy named Cullen when Alice jerked my arm to get my attention.

"Spacing out there, Bella?"

Of course I blushed, certain that she knew what I was staring at. If she did, I would be mortified.

"Um, yeah a little. Kinda tired. What did ya want?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go get something to eat before the game started."

"Umm, sure that would be fine." We went to grab hot dogs and drinks and made it back to our seats in time for the start of the game. I, of course, bought a game program so I could learn a bit more about Mr. Cullen. The rest of the night I never took my eyes off of him. It didn't matter if he was on or off the ice; my eyes were glued to his every movement. From the program I learned his name was Edward Cullen and he was a junior at Forks and I was a bit surprised I never saw him in school. Was it possible that I had overlooked this amazing creature? It felt like blasphemy.

When we were back in school, I kept an eye out for him; I took different routes to my classes hoping to catch a glimpse of him. I was starting to feel panicky and that freaked me out. When lunch rolled around I was a nervous wreck. That was until I spotted him as he came through the lunch line. Once again, my panties were soaked and my clit was throbbing. He was even more perfect close up.

Without the jersey, pads, and other equipment I was able to appreciate his tall, lean and slightly lanky build. The ease he had on the ice was just as present off. His face was still as angular and chiseled. But his hair, it was sexy and cute as fuck. It was a messy array of auburn, bronze and light brown. I watched his strong hands as they ran through his hair and I swear I swallowed a moan.

This was so not like me. I was the shy, quiet girl who loved to read and listen to music. I rarely noticed boys because they rarely noticed me. I was a bit on the short side and petite. I had no distinguishing features that made me stand out. But here I was, once again, eye fucking a guy I had only _seen _twice and I was rubbing my thighs together in a sad attempt for friction for my throbbing clit. I had no shame, it seemed.

Over the next few months I was a woman possessed. I went to every hockey game I could. I read books about hockey. I poured over Edward's game stats. Through subtle means, I learned what classes he was in and knew he had no girlfriend. His best friends were Jasper and Emmett and only Jasper played hockey with him. I knew where his locker was and I knew what car he drove. Around school he was thought to be a driven and determined player. He was smart as well, taking several AP classes. He didn't sleep around, although he did have every girl either throwing themselves at him or secretly crushing on him. I was in the latter group.

But it wasn't enough and it was the need to know more, to be closer, that drove me to do things I wouldn't normally do. Namely, use people in my quest to get closer to Edward. That was my goal, pun intended.

Through a stroke of luck, I found out that the hockey team's student manager was Mike Newton. I also knew, through painful experience, Mike liked me- a lot. But once I knew he had unrestricted access to Edward, I wasn't worried about using his crush against him. Like I said, I was doing things I wouldn't normally do, but this _was _Edward we were talking about.

So I pretended to befriend Mike, asking him questions about what he does for the team, who he considers friends on the team and what their chances were for making it into the playoffs. When he explained that one of his duties was to make sure everyone's equipment was in good working order, I asked him if I could join him. It took several coy looks and a finger trailing down his arm before he consented.

He showed me around the rink, noting the different ways to get to the locker room. I memorized this, never knowing when it would come in handy. He led me to where the zamboni waited before it went to clean the ice. I saw the penalty box and the player's bench. Finally he led me into the locker room and I simply paused. Images of Edward bombarded my brain and I was overwhelmed.

I convinced Mike to do whatever he needed to do, that I would be fine hanging by myself. In all honestly I just wanted him to leave me the fuck alone. I was standing where Edward stood. I could see him as he prepared for a game, thin t-shirt, compression shorts that hugged his ass and thighs, pads, breezers and lastly his jersey. Just as vivid I could picture me taking it off in reverse order. Before I could get lost in the daydream, Mike said he was done and we left. Later that night I abused my poor vibrator and I finished the undressing of Edward in the locker room daydream.

With the nugget of information that I gleamed from Mike, I was able to talk my way into watching the team practice. I was on a first name basis with Alec, the zamboni guy. He had no qualms about letting me hang out rink level as the boys practiced. It was during one of these times that Edward finally saw me. He looked my way, squinted and then skated away. My heart stopped pounding for the brief second he looked my way. Air whooshed out of me when he finally turned away.

"Some one's got it bad," chuckled Alec who was standing behind me waiting for practice to be over to resurface the ice.

I tried to open my mouth to deny his remark, but I couldn't. Whether it was because he was right and I was caught staring at Edward or that someone knew of my obsession, I don't know. So I kept my mouth shut and turned to face the ice again.

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind. I know it's not _me _your here for. It made sense it was someone out there." He motioned to the players who were doing grinders. "Now I know _who _you're pining for." He gave me a wink and went to get the zamboni ready. All I could do was blush.

A few months later all I had to show for my obsession were several of Edward's practice t-shirts that happened to disappear out of the locker room along with a towel I saw him use to wipe the sweat off his forehead. None of them have seen the inside of a washer and they never will. Now that hockey season was over, I wasn't sure how I was going to get my fix of him. I needed to be able to see him. It's unhealthy, I know, but I couldn't help it.

Luckily, fate smiled down on me in the form of a schedule change the last semester of school. They changed up everyone's schedule and now I was happy to say that I shared two classes with Edward including lunch. It was more than enough to satisfy my daily dose of Edward.

It was in those classes that I got to know a bit more about Edward. He wasn't just smart, but brilliant. He was kind and courteous. He wasn't the typical jock asshole and he wasn't a player. Of course I had seen him with a few girls, watched as he walked with them side by side, or give them a kiss on the cheek. My insides burned with jealousy whenever I saw him kiss someone. I wanted it to be me.

Now that we shared some of the same classes, we actually had a reason to talk to each other. I hung on his every word. There was the time we were lab partners in biology and we talked about the upcoming NHL playoffs. He seemed surprised by my hockey knowledge and that we both liked the Blackhawks. In English we did a scene from Romeo and Juliet and never had I heard Shakespeare sound so sexy. With Alice dating Jasper, Edward had sat with us a few times for lunch. There were a few times when I had to remind myself not to jump over the table when apple juices ran down his chin.

But eventually these small moments between us were not enough. I hungered for more, or maybe it was like I was missing something. I tried to wrack my brain, to figure out what I was missing, but I came up empty. It was frustrating not understanding this bubble of emotions that were struggling to break free. That was until I had to take a detour into the bowels of Forks High.

I was sent down there on an errand for Mrs. Cope. She needed to talk to Coach Clapp and the intercom wasn't working down there. So I was to locate him and ask him to go to the office. It was an easy enough errand to run and I had nothing else to do at the end of the day. So I meandered downstairs, never really knowing we had a basement, much less what was down there. It had only taken me a few minutes to find him and then I asked him about most direct route out to the parking lot. Once I had the directions I headed out. That is when I saw him.

The path I had been directed to took me past the weight room, which I gave a cursory glance. Boy, am I glad I did. For there he was, Edward, in all his shirtless glory, bench pressing. But, it gets better. Once he was done he sat up and I fucking groaned. I watched as a small bead of sweat dripped off his chin, splashed onto his chest and continued on its merry way down to the waist band of his gym shorts. All I could think was that I wanted to trace the same path with my tongue. I know that to most women, sweaty guy does not equal attraction. But for me, there was something primal that sparked deep in me.

Suddenly my mind was flooded with erotic, sexy images of a sweaty, sexy Edward and my panties were saturated. My nipples hardened under my bra and my mouth was dry. I could feel my heart and pulse quicken as I stood there fascinated by the sight of a sweaty, hot, completely ripped Edward. I had to get out of there fast before I ripped my clothes off and begged him to fuck me there. Of course that caused another flood of arousal to soak my panties.

Once home I tore up to my room, locked the door and found my trusty vibrator. I made sure there were fresh batteries and ripped my clothes off. As soon as I was naked I had that thing buried in my pussy. I closed my eyes and replayed all the images that flooded my brain earlier.

There was me and Edward fucking hard and wild on the bench press. I was riding him for all he was worth, using the weight bar for leverage, his hands gripping my ass. Then I imagined us at the rink, on the player's bench and he was ramming me from behind. His thrusts were hard and fast as I leaned over the sideboards. Next we were in the penalty box, and he was telling me how much of a bad girl I was while smacking my ass.

As the images flashed over and over, I was drilling my vibrator for all it was worth into my dripping pussy. I could feel the beginning of my orgasm low in my stomach, slowly building. Faster and faster I cycled my way through the images, adding to them, expanding them. I rolled one of my aching nipples in my free hand, tugging and pulling on it, causing me to moan out loud. I moved the clit stimulator back and forth, harder and faster, desperate for a release. My body was shaking with my pending orgasm. Finally, with one last pinch of my nipple and direct clit pressure I screamed out Edward's name as my orgasm ripped through me. I slowly stroked my clit as the last few waves passed through me and I struggled to slow my breathing.

Later that night I had to have another round to deal with my aching pussy. I had woken up after having the best dream of Edward fucking me all over the locker room, up against the wall, in the shower, the coach's office. By the time I was finished I had to change my sheets because I had come so hard I drenched my bed. My legs were jello; I had little strength to move. Once I had clean sheets I collapsed into bed, the rest of the night dreamless.

Thus was born my new routine. Spend the day talking with Edward and at night fucking myself silly with my vibrator, sometimes more than once. The locker room fantasies were always the strongest. So much so that I had developed a whole scene that would play out.

Somehow I would end up in the locker room; it could be after a game or a practice. Edward would be sitting on the bench in front of his locker, in various states of undress, but always sweating. The sweat was a must. Sometime it would start out sweet, a few touches here and few kisses there. Other times he would rip my clothes off and fuck me into oblivion. I wasn't picky about what we did, just along as he fucked me, I was fine with whatever.

All too soon the school year was over and it was summer break. This was the worst thing that could happen. I had high hopes I would spend more time with Edward and our circle of friends. But my mom had other ideas. She wanted me to come out and spend time with her and Charlie readily agreed. So for the first 3 weeks after school let out, I was in Florida. When I got back I found out that Edward and the boys had just left for a month long road trip. To say I was bummed was an understatement. By the time Edward got back there was little left of our summer break.

So, that is when I realized I needed a plan. No longer could I simply sit by and do nothing. I needed Edward, plain and simple. While the dreams and the fantasies were great, I needed more. I needed something tangible. I needed the real fucking deal. I wanted Edward Cullen for myself.

So I used the last few weeks of summer to put my plan into motion. First I had Alice take me shopping. Gone were the baggy jeans and sweat pants, in place came tight jeans, skirts and leggings. Gone were my t-shirts and hoodies, to be replaced with tight fitted shirts, tanks and sweaters. Alice threw out my Converse shoes and replaced them with ankle boots with low heels and cute ballet flats. My hair was highlighted and styled, I was waxed and plucked. I learned the subtle art of make-up.

Now, this isn't to say that I became a slut or some air head bimbo, acting all crazy and shit. No, I am just refining my style, going for sexy sophisticated. Aiming to look a bit nicer and not so much like a slob. I also broke down and told Alice about my Edward fascination. Okay, maybe not all of it, but enough to have her give me some pointers on how to get him to notice me as more than Bella, the friend. I want to be Bella, the girl he could have sex with and maybe see what could develop from there.

Seeing as there were only a few short weeks till school began, I had few opportunities to showcase the new and improved Bella to Edward. The first was a party at Mike's house. Alice stated it was the perfect opportunity for the first stage of the plan. Stage one was to have Edward notice me and see me as more than the Bella he knew. Alice said by the time the night was over, Edward would have imagined me as someone sexy, someone he could have sex with. I wasn't quite sure how, but I trusted her judgment. I mean, she did have a boyfriend, so she had to know what she was talking about.

So when I was at the party, Alice told me I was to treat Edward as a friend, just like I always did, but with other boys I was to flirt and make sure that he saw. So when he came in and saw me, his eyes got wide and he let out a tiny surprised gasp. Inside I was dancing around; outwardly I smiled at him and turned my attention away from him. That is what the old Bella would do.

Now that he saw me it was time for the flirting. That was easy as guys were hitting on me left and right. So it was simple for a casual touch there, a flirty glance here. The guys ate it up. Mike would touch my arm, Ben snaked his arm around me as we were talking, Eric would whisper flirty things in my ear making me laugh. But it was all worth it as I saw Edward look my way, several times. Even better, he scowled at Mike when he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

All night I kept up the act, I danced with the other guys, while Edward glowered in the corner. I wanted to shout with glee that it seemed to be working. As the night wound down, Alice pulled me over to where she was talking with Jasper, Edward and few other hockey players.

"Just play it the same, cool and friend-like with him, while flirty with the others. He can't take his eyes off you." Alice's whispered directives were hurried as we walked over to the boys. Edward's intense green eyes followed my every step.

"Looking good, Bella." Emmett appraised my new look and gifted me with a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, Emmett." I did a little turn. "I am glad you like what you see." Then I gave him a wink.

His booming laugh made me smile along with him. "Quite the minx you have become. The summer has been good to you."

I waved a hand at him, dismissively. "The minx was always there, she just decided it was time to come out and play."

A quick intake of breath next to me made turn to look at Edward. His eyes were staring at me, his breathing was slightly erratic and his brow was furrowed. I knew my comment got to him, it was written all over his body. Now it was time to see how much.

"Hey, Edward. Did you have a good summer?" My tone was calm, nowhere in the vicinity of being flirty.

"Umm, yea, it was okay. How was yours?"

"Not bad, thanks for asking." Just then a song I loved began to play, so I grabbed James' hand. "I love this song, dance with me?" I lowered my lashes and gave him a coy smile. I knew that James and Edward didn't get along, so I hoped that maybe he wouldn't be happy I was dancing with him.

"Sure thing. Lead the way." I giggled at him and walked backwards towards the dance floor. It was Katy Perry's California Gurls, a perfect song to flirt with. For the next few minutes I dance and sang with James, all the while keeping Edward in my sights. The scowl on his face was so deep he looked menacing and feral. The idea of a possessive and domineering Edward made my pussy clench and my panties wet.

When the song was over, we walked back to Alice and the boys. "Thanks James, I will dance with you again anytime." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a wink. "I have to go Alice, see you later. See ya Emmett, Jasper. Next time you both owe me a dance. Bye, Edward."

I barely looked at him as I spoke, sure that if I saw him look at me with those menacing eyes, I would drop to my knees and beg to be his slave. Again, another pussy clench at the idea of a controlling Edward. I needed to get home to my vibrator quick.

That night I had three intense toe-curling orgasms; all my fantasies featured Edward in a wild, desperate, out of control frenzy. The sex was hot, rough, and hard and it left me panting and gasping for more. I wanted to take a shower, as my entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but I couldn't make my legs work. I was completely drained of any ability to move. Within seconds of closing my eyes, I was fast asleep.

The next day Alice came bounding into my room excited to tell me how Edward wouldn't shut up about me after I left. He was pissed at the way James looked at me, and couldn't believe how sexy and confident I appeared. Hearing her tell me this was like winning the lottery. Edward had noticed me. Now, I wanted to make him want me.

That opportunity came in the form of the last party of the summer. Jessica was throwing it the weekend before school started. Alice came over to help me find something to wear and give me the game plan for the night. To say I was excited would be a gross understatement. I was ecstatic, I was hyper, and I was bouncing off the fucking walls. Two hours after Alice arrived, I was dressed and the game plan was established.

I looked in the mirror. Alice was a fucking genius. Edward wouldn't know what hit him. She had pulled my hair on top of my head in a bunch of messy curls. My make up was natural looking except my eyes, she made them smoky and alluring. They were the feature that she highlighted. On my neck was a delicate silver chocker necklace with a single heart charm that fell into the hollow of my throat.

Alice had picked out an outfit that would make everybody take notice, but I only wanted Edward to notice. I had on a halter top in a sapphire blue, it shimmered and it came down around my belly button. She paired that with a black jean skirt that ended a few inches above my knee and had a small ruffled edge. We finished it with heels that had laces that wound up my calves. It was perfect.

When we arrived at the party, it was in full swing. Bodies were dancing in the corner of the living room or hanging out by the couches that were pushed against the wall. Alice spotted Jasper with the rest of the boys. She directed me over there and gave my hand a small squeeze for support and courage.

All of the boys watched as we walked over to them. Like always, Jasper only had eyes for Alice. But Emmett, James and Edward were blatantly staring at me. Emmett was smiling and giving me a thumbs up. James eyes focused on my legs, smirking the entire time. But Edward, he roamed all down my body and then back up again. When he licked his lips, I almost lost it. I wanted him so fucking bad.

The rest of the night it was hard to play aloof with Edward. He kept seeking me out and I had to keep dodging him. Alice said it would only make him want me that much more. I knew she was right, but I wanted him now. After a few hours, I had to leave. My willpower was crumbling and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him much longer.

But there was one thing I had left to do; this was the most important part, according to Alice. As I was saying goodbye to my friends, I saved Edward for last. We were close to the music so I had to get close to say goodbye. I leaned towards his ear and placed my hand on his arm.

"See you later, Edward. I hope we get to see each other a lot at school." With that I pulled away while trailing my fingers down his arm all the while I looked at him through lowered lashes. I gave him a wink as I pulled my fingers off him at last and turned away to leave. As I left I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself if things ramped up between us. Part of me was looking forward to it.

So that is how I found myself in the shadows of the arena watching Edward as he practiced on his own. When school started we talked and flirted, but never able to take it to the next level, things always got in the way. But I was so tired of waiting for the perfect time or place. This is where it all began, so this is where the next step should happen.

With the final decision made, I slowly made my way to the locker room level. I knew that Alec was the only one left, so when Edward got off the ice he would be busy resurfacing the ice. I watched Edward as he went through his shooting drills, then switched to his skating drills.

He looked so focused and in control on the ice. I wanted that intensity, I wanted that focus. I was mesmerized by the fluidity and beauty he possessed when skating. There was power, grace, and determination. I knew he would be wrapping up soon. He never worked too hard the day before a game. He had explained to me that he wanted to keep his legs fresh for the game.

When he was done, he collected the pucks, placed them in a bucket and skated over to the bench. When he took his helmet off, I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning. His face was flushed, but there was a sparkle in his eyes. I had noticed he really loved playing hockey. He was dripping with sweat and all my fantasies were running in my mind.

There was never going to be a better time or place. This is what I wanted, what I have dreamed about for the last year. I wasn't going to back down and I was going to get Edward Cullen. My eyes hungrily devoured his every move as he wiped his face off and took a swig of water. He collected his extra sticks from behind the bench and proceeded down the tunnel towards the locker room. It was time to make my move.

I paused outside the locker room, trying to calm my racing heart. My palms were clammy and my breathing was slightly erratic. But above all I was so fucking turned on at the thought of what was waiting for me behind those doors. A few deep breaths and I opened the door, walked quietly in and locked it. I didn't want to be interrupted.

I had been in the locker room before when it was empty, so I knew that right as you enter there is a small waiting area, it had a table and a few chairs. Once you got past that, the main locker room veered off to the right while the coach's office was on the left. In the main locker room, lockers spanned the entire back wall of the room. There was a single bench that ran the length of the room and was situated in front of the lockers. The short wall held a white board with a representation of the ice surface on it, I was sure this is where plays were mapped out. The wall opposite the lockers housed several glassed in display cases, where various trophies were housed.

As I turned the corner, I saw him sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He had taken off his practice jersey and had only his undershirt on. Gone were his skates, breezers and socks. I noticed his cup was off and he was left with his compression shorts.

I ceased breathing as I looked him over. With minimal clothes on I could see the wide expanse of his shoulders, the broadness of his back and how it tapered into a lean waist. His arms were muscular, but not overly so and what I could see of his legs, they looked powerful and strong. He was beautiful.

I must have made a noise for he spun around and looked at me in shock. My eyes drank in the sight of his shirt clinging to his sculpted chest and I licked my lips as I wandered lower and saw the faint outline of his dick. My whole body trembled at the sight of him; it craved to be touched by him.

"What are you doing in here?" He finally asked.

"I came here for you, Edward." With a courage I wasn't sure I possessed, I lifted my tight baby blue sweater up and over my head. Edward's eyes bulged as they gazed upon my tits encased in a demi cup bra. My nipples were barely hidden by the small cups of the bra.

"M-m-me?" he stuttered out. His eyes never left my chest as one of my fingers played with the lace of my bra.

"Yes, you. I have wanted you for over a year. And frankly, am tired of waiting." With that I unzipped my short black mini skirt and as it fell to the floor I walked out of it and was one step close to Edward. Now one finger traced the lace of my bra while another traced from my belly button to the top of my sheer black boy shorts. Just the tip of my finger delved under the waistband.

Edward didn't know where to look. His eyes darted all over my body and I could feel the heat in his stare. Slowly I watched as his dick got bigger and harder behind his compression shorts and my mouth salivated at the idea of being wrapped around it.

"A year?" his face was scrunched in frustration. But then his eyes shot wide open as I tugged on my boy shorts, exposing my hip. I loved the feeling of power I had, that just maybe he would want me.

"Yes. But I knew you wouldn't notice me. I was just plain Bella." I reached behind me and unclasped my bra and flung it off. I palmed my tits, caressing them, my nails lightly scraping my hardened nipples. His eyes feasted on my bare breasts. He swallowed several times, then licked his lips.

"So I masturbated every night to thoughts of you, sometimes several times a night. Eventually it got to the point where I just needed you, needed the real thing. So I set out to see if I could get you to notice me."

My hands left my tits, trailed down my chest and back to the waist of my panties. There I fiddled with them, pulling them down, but never all the way off, never showing my extremely wet pussy. His cock was rock hard and erect. His eyes were dilated and his breathing sped up. He wanted me, but I had to make sure.

"So I worked to make sure you noticed me and you did. Didn't you?" He nodded his head. His acknowledgement was such a fucking rush. But I had to know more. "Did you want me?" Again he nodded. "How come you never came for me?" This was what was bothering me. If he wanted me, why didn't he make a move?

"I didn't think you wanted me. You always treated me like a friend, not like the others guys you flirted with." He said as I smiled.

With deliberate slowness I pulled my boy shorts down my legs and I felt his eyes watch my every move. When they were off I threw them in his direction and he caught them. He quickly brought them up to nose and inhaled deeply.

"God, you smell so fucking good," he groaned.

"I taste even better." His eyes snapped to me and with open mouthed fascination, he watched as I dragged a finger thought my slick folds and then licked it clean. His groan of appreciation reverberated through me.

"Well, I want you. I need you. I. WANT. TO. FUCK. YOU." Small tremors wracked his body with each word that I spoke, his eyes never leaving my body. My hands caressed my skin, the delicate skin of my stomach, the nape of my neck, the sides of my chest, the top of my pubic bone, but I never moved from my spot.

"If you really want me, well here I am." I opened my arms wide, inviting him to move, to show me that he wanted me just as much as I did. I was desperate for friction. My clit throbbed, my pussy was leaking, my nipples were begging to be sucked and I longed for his hands and mouth on my body.

It took him less than five seconds for him to understand what I was saying. Then in a flash, he whipped his shirt off and pulled his shorts down. His cock sprang forth and bobbed a few times. I licked my lips in anticipation of being able to suck his cock. Once undressed, he hopped over the bench and crashed into me.

His large, warm arms engulfed me, one of his hands kneaded my ass and the other cradled the back of my neck. Without warning he crushed his lips to mine in a fierce and demanding kiss. I whimpered at the onslaught. This is what I had been waiting for. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Our lips never stopped moving, they were hungry, needy. We sucked and licked and when his tongue swept over my lips, I gladly opened, allowed his tongue entrance. I moaned at the taste of him. It was spice and cinnamon. Our tongues explored, seeking out those places of desire.

I gave into my urge to feel his hair and luxuriated in its softness. I pulled on it and was rewarded with a groan. Still I needed more. I rubbed my nipples against the sparse chest hair he had, my pussy was seeking out his dick, anxious for any sort of contact.

We pulled away, gasping for air, but our lips never stopped moving. We nibbled and licked whatever skin we could reach. Our hands roamed over skin, kneading, grasping, and pulling. Everywhere I felt his touch and still it wasn't enough. I needed more.

His hands found my tits at last and I wanted to weep for the sensations he was causing to course though my body. He plucked and pinched, he suckled and bit. The ability to speak escaped me and all I could do was pant and moan. I pulled his head closer to me, urging him on, telling him how badly I needed him.

I could feel his cock, heavy against my hip and snaked a hand down to grasp it firmly. Edward moaned when my hand made contact and his dick twitched. I could feel the small beads of pre-cum that oozed out and I spread over the head of his dick. Edward threw his head back and hissed.

"That feels so fucking good." I knew if that felt good, I knew my mouth would be better. So I squirmed out of his embrace and sank to my knees and in one movement I had his entire cock in my mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Bella." His hands gripped my hair tightly. Hearing my name fall from his lips spurred me on. I pulled back out while licking the vein on the underside, then swirled the head with my tongue and plunged back down. Over and over I did this, moving faster and faster. His hips were moving, trying to get his cock in deeper. I placed my hands on the back of his thighs and looked up at him. Holy fuck, he was magnificent.

I held still and pushed him back in my mouth using his thighs. He quickly caught on that I wanted him to fuck my mouth. I felt his grip in my hair tighter and began to thrust eagerly into my awaiting mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked for all I was worth.

"Holy shit….hmmm…feels so good….fuck" Edward continued to mumble incoherently as he fucked my mouth. I moaned and hummed around his massive dick appreciatively, which caused him to shout out a few more expletives.

"Oh, shit…ohh….fuck." Figuring that he had to be close to cumming I cupped his balls in my hand and began to roll and tug on them. I felt their weight in my hands and marveled at it. I knew he liked what I was doing for the only sounds he could make were low growls and hisses.

"Oh, Bella… I'm close…soo close." He was giving me the chance to pull away, but I wanted it all. So I pulled him close and sucked hard, my tongue never stopped moving. I felt him swell just a little bit, and when he pulled back, I lightly scraped his shaft with my teeth. That did him in.

"Fuck, I'm cumming…" he roared, as his cum emptied into my mouth and slid down my throat. He held my head tightly, riding out the last few pulses of his orgasm, his hips bucking slightly. When he was done, he pulled out and I made a popping sound with my lips. He looked down on me with a huge smile.

Pulling me up, he caressed my cheek. "That was fan-fucking-tastic." I could only smile at him, I was beyond words. He noticed my slight shifting as I tried to relieve the ache in my pussy. He bent down to my ear, giving it a flick with his tongue and whispered, "My turn."

Before I could comprehend what he meant, he had pushed me to the wall behind me and sank to his knees and dove into my pussy. "Oh, god." I cried out as his tongue licked and fucked me. Reflexively my hands when to his hair to keep him there. My hips moved of their own accord, trying to get him on my clit.

He chuckled against my folds and I shivered. He snaked an arm around my waist holding me still. With his free hand he spread me open and began to nibble. I cried out in frustration, but he paid me no attention, he just explored every part of my pussy but the one place I needed him to be.

"Please, Edward… I need more." I wasn't ashamed to beg, but he ignored my pleas. I gripped the edges of the display cases we were between in an attempt to keep me upright. Uselessly I tried to move my hips, unable to stand the neglect to my aching clit anymore.

"Fuck, please." I tossed my head from side to side, unable to deal with the building feeling in the pit of my stomach. They were swirling, growing in intensity. There was anticipation there, that I was only moments from exploding.

Suddenly, Edward plunged two fingers deep inside and began a furious thrusting pace. It was only part of what I needed and it added to the growing feeling in my stomach. Wordless cries fell from my lips, the flood of sensations were too much. I ground Edward's face closer to my pussy, I was sure I was drenching his face. But his tongue was always moving, eagerly lapping up everything I was giving him.

I was riding high, so fucking close to what I needed, but I was unable to articulate it to Edward, so I floated somewhere between ecstasy and incompleteness. All I needed was his tongue on my clit; I was so needy that one flick would be all I needed. Instead, he pumped his fingers at a furious pace and his tongued continued to lap my juices. I was so needy that I let out a keening, garbled plea for relief. Tears streamed down my face in unspent desire.

Then, as if he knew I was unable to take no more, I felt his fingers curl deep inside of me and his lips as they wrapped around my swollen clit. Deep inside, he stroked some magic place that unleashed an orgasm so big, my mouth opened in a scream that would never came. Unabashedly, he continued to suck my clit hard and stroke deep inside me. My orgasm came in waves, pulsing and I felt my pussy clench tightly around his fingers.

When I could speak it was nothing more than words, they held no meaning. "Ohh…ahhhh, fuck…ungh…shit" Like the magician he was, Edward coaxed the orgasm from me. Helping me as I shattered and then holding me as I came back down. When I had the ability to move, I looked down and he was smirking, his face completely covered in my juices.

"You do taste good." He then made a show of licking his fingers and the places his tongue could reach on his face. It was the single most erotic thing I had ever witnessed. It also made me want him. Even though I just experienced the most powerful orgasm I ever had, my pussy ached with need for him.

So I did the only thing I could, I moaned at the sight and then looked at his cock which was hard once again and licked my lips. My eyes kept shooting between his eyes and his cock, begging and pleading with him to give it to me. My brain was too befuddled to ask for it, but I had to have it.

As if he knew what I was thinking he began to stroke is cock, gently, lazily. His hand darted out and flicked one of my nipples hard. My eyes rolled back into my head and I hissed. Still I wanted more from him, I wanted him rough and hard and wild. Unable to express it, I just stared at his cock.

"Did one of your fantasies take place here? Did you imagine me fucking you when you drove your vibrator into your wet pussy?" he said this while just casually stroking his cock. I wanted to do that. Better yet, I wanted it deep inside me.

"Yes," I managed to croak out, this sight of him touching himself would be forever imprinted on my brain. "It was one of my favorite ones." I wasn't sure if he understood me as each word was nothing more than breathy pants and moans.

"Your favorite, hmm?" The wicked gleam in his eyes told me he enjoyed the idea of fucking me right here and now. I wanted nothing more for that to happen.

In an instant his body was pressed up against mine, I could feel the heat and I could smell the sweat and the sex. It was a heady mixture of desire and it only served to make me wetter. His tongue snaked out and licked me from collarbone to just beneath my ear. His hands captured both my nipples and began to pull and tug, making them harder than before.

He was playing my body as if he had done it before. Each move he made elicited a response from me. A sigh when he kissed my neck, a groan when bit my earlobe, a moan when he pinched my nipples. In no time my body was hot, nothing more a quivering mass of nerves.

Without thinking I blurted out, "Please just fuck me, Edward. Please." The last was nothing but a pleading beg. Like a cat in heat, I arched my body against his, seeking anything and everything at once.

"I thought you'd never ask." His hot breath sent shivers down my spine as he roughly palmed my ass and picked me up. My legs automatically encircled his waist and I ground my pussy against the cock that was conveniently nearby.

He pushed me forcibly against the wall and with one hand lined his cock up with my pussy. My fingers clutched at his shoulders, loving the feel of his muscled body slick with sweat. "Please," was all I got out before he slammed into me with one stroke.

I screamed out when he filled me so completely, it was unlike any feeling I had ever known. I could feel every inch of his cock as it speared me. He paused, letting me adjust to the intrusion. I could feel his muscles shake with the exertion of waiting.

"More." I urged him with the heels of my feet and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled out and slammed back in; his pace was even and steady. I kissed his neck, his broad shoulders, anything within my reach. He tasted of salt, musk and an innate earthy tone that was all Edward.

Needing to feel his lips on me once again, I pulled on his hair and crashed my lips onto his. His kiss was fierce and frantic and just what I needed. His thrusts never wavered, his hands gripping my ass tightly; I knew there would be bruises later.

Once I got used to his rhythm, I began to meet his thrust forward and impaled myself even deeper. No words were spoken, just grunts and groans as we were both lost in the sensation of being together, of being this close to each other.

When he felt my movement he picked up the pace and soon he was harder and deeper than ever. My pants and moans intermingled with his, our breath becoming a mixture of spice and sweetness. I could hear each moan and hiss he made. I felt a rush of excitement knowing I made him feel that way.

"Harder, faster." I heard myself urge him on. My hands were now gripping his shoulders, digging in as I looked for any leverage I could gain. I could feel the stirrings of my orgasm and I wanted nothing more then to reach that feeling of floating.

"So, fucking tight." His eyes were closed in concentration as he continued to pump into me in an almost blinding speed. If I looked down I could watch as he entered me and pull away covered in my juices.

"We look so good together." It was true and I had to tell him. I knew I would want to see us like this again. I screamed in delight when I felt his mouth on one of my nipples, pulling and biting.

"Yes, oh god. Fuck…more…" He changed the angle of his thrust and hit places so deep that my orgasm was coming much quicker than I thought. I was back to the wordless cries and pleas.

"So, close…fuck Bella." I was too, I just couldn't tell him. All I could focus on was the rolling deep in my gut, the building of pleasure and pain that would seek to be ripped out of me. Somehow he was able to sneak a hand between us and he found my clit. It was swollen and needy. He lightly flicked and as my cries turned into pants and chants of yes, he pinched it hard and I exploded around him.

I could feel my pussy as it tightly gripped him and I heard his hiss as the spasms and ripples of my pussy walls milked his orgasm from him. I felt the hot splashes of his cum deep inside and it furthered the intensity of mine. Wave after wave of my orgasm rolled over me and I held onto him with all that I had.

When we were both spent, we collapsed on the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs. I brushed a lock of his hair from his face and smiled at him. He glowed; he was breathtakingly beautiful from his orgasmic high. Tenderly he brushed some hair off my face as well and bestowed me one of his crooked smiles.

I couldn't resist, I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, chastely. It was all I could do to express my gratitude and deep affection for what we shared. It was then that I realized once would not be enough. Edward had wormed his way under my skin and I knew there was no way I could get rid of him. My heart ached with the knowledge that he may not feel the same.

"Thank you," we both said simultaneously and then we laughed. It eased some of the tension that was in the air. We both tried to say something, anything but the words escaped us. Slowly I twined my fingers with his and gave a small squeeze. I knew I would have to be the brave one once again.

"I don't want to walk away from you," I confessed.

"Then don't," was his gentle reply. My heart warmed at his words. Slowly we stood up and he pulled me into the shower, where with much tenderness he washed me. Wordlessly he dried my body and helped me get dressed. In between we shared brief kisses, small touches and caresses.

I watched him as he packed up his hockey gear and swung the bag onto his shoulders, he held out his hand. I placed mine in his and it felt so right.

He tenderly stroked a lone finger down my face and smiled. "Let's go get something to eat and maybe you'll share the rest of your fantasies with me." I nodded and hand in hand we walked out of the locker room and into a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

We the admins at TFA would like to thank everyone who took the time to either submit, read, review, support, or vote for our very first contest. We look forward to being able to provide you with more in the future.

Now to what you all really want to know;

**Your Public Vote Winner: He Shoots, She Scores by **_**WitchyVampireGirl**_

**Our Admin Choice Winner: Olive You by: **_**Don't Live in Regret**_

Both these ladies will be honored by being our Author of the Month with DLIR the Month of October and WVG the Month of November. Both women have also been made beautiful banners by the very talented WhatObsession17 (I would just like to say we are very grateful to her for all her time and effort and beautiful work).

Also Links to all authors whose story's where in the contest will be available on our main page, as well as the links to each of the winning story's banners.

Also if you are curious on who wrote what here you go:

He Shoots, She Scores: **WitchyVampireGirl**

Olive You: **Don't Live in Regret**

When Fantasy Becomes Reality: **shercullen71**

What I wouldn't do: **Artemis Leaena**

The Embrace of the Ocean: **ManiacMotherland**

Dreaming in the Window: **dazzleglo**


End file.
